


Carter e Percy são amigos há anos

by PJOdasfic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Boys Kissing, Cute, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Milkshakes, Oneshot, Romance, Sunshine - Freeform, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, bissexual!percy, pjodasfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOdasfic/pseuds/PJOdasfic
Summary: e um beijinho para sanar dúvidas com toda a certeza não estragaria isso.[carterXpercy] • [clichê de leve]
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Carter Kane
Kudos: 5





	Carter e Percy são amigos há anos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jae e sungjin são amigos há anos](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/680938) by ILoveStars. 



> Uma oneshot curtinha escrita e adaptada por sunshine!
> 
> Juro que é tão fofa e bem escrita que mesmo se você não shippa Carter e Percy, você vai gostar de ler :)
> 
> Boa leitura e vou deixar o link pra história original nas notas finais!
> 
> xx
> 
> pjodasfic

Carter e Percy eram amigos desde a infância, então de certo tinham um nível de intimidade enorme, afinal, nas palavras do próprio Perseu Jackson: “Ninguém se aguentaria por tanto tempo assim se não tivesse muito amor envolvido.”

Percy era um ano mais velho, mas isso não o separou de Carter, longe disso. Mesmo tendo terminado o ensino fundamental e o médio primeiro, Percy sempre estava enfurnado no quarto de Carter todo fim de semana, parasitando todo o tempo e atenção do outro rapaz, que por mais que fingisse odiar todo esse “grude” de Percy, ainda participava de todas as artimanhas e brincadeiras dele com um sorriso travesso no rosto.

Realmente, eram os melhores amigos do mundo todo. Almas gêmeas, arrisco dizer.

Passaram por todos os perrengues juntos, desde a difícil decisão de escolher o futuro sendo totalmente imaturos até todas as desilusões amorosas que acabavam em noites regadas a doces, refrigerantes e filmes trash da pior qualidade.

Dividiram, inclusive, uma das partes mais confusas da adolescência: a descoberta da nova (e assustadora) parte de si que fora até então deixada de lado, a sexualidade.

E foi justo no momento mais aleatório e “??” que poderia ter sido, com os dois tomando leite de morango, assistindo Hora de Aventura e vestidos de pijamas de bichinhos, que, obviamente, só usavam na frente um do outro (acabaria com a imagem de “rebelde sem causa” do Jackson se alguém soubesse dessa informação).

— Beijei uma garota da faculdade hoje. – Percy, agora um recém adulto e calouro da faculdade, soltou depois de praguejar mais uma vez com o desenho. Ele realmente não tinha paciência para as brigas entre Jujuba e Marceline.

— Hm... Legal? – Carter franziu o cenho meio confuso. Não sabia o que responder, então só voltou a beber seu leite de morango enquanto mordiscava o canudinho.

— Tipo, eu gostei, saca? Muito, mas isso só respondeu metade da minha dúvida, entende?

— Como assim? – um, mais confuso ainda, Carter perguntou. Metade? — Conta essa história direito, cara, escutar informação picotada é uma merda.

O mais velho respirou fundo. Ok, era melhor falar agora ou perderia a coragem. 

Virou o corpo e sentou em direção ao amigo, este que o olhou estranho, mas também se ajeitou para o olhar e fez um gesto com a mão para pedir que ele continuasse a falar.

— Então, de um tempo pra cá eu comecei a ter alguns... desejos, saca? Mais precisamente depois de um jogo besta de verdade ou desafio na festa dos calouros. Aquela que eu dei p.t. e te liguei de madrugada, lembra?

— Sim, você vomitou no meu tênis novinho, seu inútil. – resmungou irritado ao lembrar do dia. Percy realmente... Argh, esse desgraçado!

— Nem vem que eu te pedi desculpas e você aceitou! – bradou irritado, mas logo se xingou mentalmente por estar fugindo do assunto. Precisava voltar ao foco. — Enfim, ignorando esse momento irrelevante... – fugiu de um tapa vindo de Carter e o encarou feio. — Me deixa terminar, por favor? Obrigado, agora voltando, um pouco antes da ligação eu meio que ‘tava infiltrado na roda dos veteranos, e é claro que a porcaria da garrafa caiu em mim, então, como qualquer pessoa sensata faria, eu escolhi verdade. Mas aquele cara gentil do meu departamento, o Luke, ‘tava super chapado e decidiu me perguntar se eu gostava de meninos e meninas. E seria super de boa responder o que eu já sabia, que eu curtia garotas e tal, o problema foi que eu travei, não consegui responder e fui obrigado a virar uma garrafa inteirinha de vodca.

— Então foi por isso que você quase MORREU de vomitar em mim, seu maldito? Sinceramente, cara! – exclamou o mais novo puto da vida.

— Você poderia, por favor, parar de focar nos detalhes e prestar atenção na parte principal? – devolveu a exclamação, recebendo uma cara feia como resposta. — Anyway, eu gosto de garotas, mas não consegui responder e, cara, o porquê disso ficou pesando na minha mente por dias. E agora eu tenho quase certeza de que gosto de caras também.

Percy viu o amigo o olhar com espanto, e torcia, de verdade, para que ele não agisse como um babaca e decidisse cortar laços consigo. Carter já fazia parte de si, e se imaginar sem ele era realmente assustador.

— Ok, uau, revelação bombástica essa. – foi a resposta do outro depois de um tempo de letargia. Mas ele logo deu um sorriso sacana para Percy e soltou uma risadinha em seguida. — Agora ‘tá explicado o porquê de você ficar tão fissurado em assistir todos os treinos de basquete nos fins de semana. ‘Tava encarando o Jason, né, seu safado?

— Olha aqui, isso não vem ao caso, peste. – disse um envergonhado e aliviado Percy, que arrumou os cabelos nervosamente e deu um tapa de leve no amigo. — Agora eu só tenho que confirmar se realmente curto caras pra poder tirar esse assunto da cabeça.

— E você tem alguém em mente pra te ajudar? – Carter perguntou depois de dar mais um gole na bebida. Ele realmente amava leite de morango.  
Percy ficou em silêncio durante um tempo, a cabeça baixa quando uma ideia absurda (e atraente, ele confessava) passou por sua mente.

— Então... – foi a única coisa que disse antes de encarar o Carter com os olhos brilhando e um bico nos lábios.

— O que...? Ah, não, nem vem com essa, Perseu Jackson! – exclamou o Kane que encarava Percy com uma expressão estranha. Ele só poderia estar doido de achar que faria isso.

— E por que não? Não custa nada, poxa! É só um beijinho no seu melhor amigo, não vai doer em você! – respondeu o mais velho indignado com a negativa de Carter. A boca dele não iria cair de tocar a sua!

— Bro, nós somos melhores amigos desde pequenos, me beijar não parece minimamente estranho pra você?

— E por que pareceria? É só um beijo, Carter, não esquenta! Se você topar, eu te dou um engradado de leite de morango todo mês, por um ano e a gente esquece desse dia! Topa?

E pronto, Percy jogou sua última (e única) carta na mesa e sabia que seu amigo favorito toparia, agora só precisava do sim dele para poder grudar a boca nos lábios bonitinhos de Carter.

O mais novo ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Poxa, era óbvio que ele aceitaria! Mesmo que estivesse receoso, ainda era leite de morango vindo de graça do pão duro que era o maldito Jackson (que, convenhamos, era uma gracinha de boca fechada). Não poderia perder essa oportunidade, mas ainda precisava fazer um charme. Ainda estava irritado por causa do tênis vomitado, e por isso passou os próximos 20 minutos em total silêncio, fazendo questão de deixar Percy agoniado antes de topar aquele acordo tosco. 

— Eu topo. – disse finalmente, arrancando uma comemoração boba do mais velho e revirou os olhos por isso. Céus, Perseu era realmente um idiota. — Mas, se esse beijo for ruim, eu juro que te faço limpar o chão do meu quarto com a língua!

— Pode deixar, Carterzinho, a última coisa que isso vai ser é ruim. – respondeu Percy prepotente, puxando um envergonhado Carter pelo pescoço e o beijando sem qualquer aviso.

Obviamente, a primeira reação do mais novo foi arregalar os olhos pequenos com a ação de seu amigo, mas depois disso apenas se deixou levar e aproveitou da sensação gostosa que os lábios macios dele causavam em si.

Enquanto isso, Percy estava no céu. Ele sonhava de tocar aquela boca com a sua há algumas semanas, e agora que finalmente conseguiu... Uau, definitivamente não tiraria aquele momento da mente nunca na vida.

Com cuidado, Percy aproximou mais o corpo e abriu espaço por entre os lábios do Kane com a língua, o beijo se tornando um pouco mais desejoso dessa forma e fazendo milhares de borboletas voarem dentro da barriga do mais novo.

Aquela era uma sensação tão estranha e gostosa que ele não evitou de suspirar de levinho. Não imaginava que um beijinho bobo daqueles conseguiria deixa-lo assim.

O beijo foi parando aos poucos, e Percy, totalmente a contragosto, separou sua boca da de Carter, o olhar hipnotizado pairando nos lábios vermelhinhos dele enquanto seu ego aumentava de saber que fora ele quem os deixou daquele jeito.

— Porra, eu realmente também gosto de garotos. – disse a única frase que apareceu em sua cabeça antes de puxar Carter Kane para seu colo e o beijar pelo resto da noite.

**Author's Note:**

> oi oi!
> 
> espero que tenham gostado! digam nos comentários o que acharam e qual foi sua parte favorita, e não se esqueçam de deixar kudos para essa fic <333
> 
> link para a história original: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/jae-e-sungjin-sao-amigos-ha-anos-19800606
> 
> até a próxima?
> 
> xx
> 
> pjodasfic


End file.
